You're in for a Surprise
by Juiji
Summary: Katara uses Appa as a storage tank and stores water there…in the form of pee. Oneshot! Semi-crack!


"Katara, watch out!"

"I'm out of water!"

Katara ducked as a sliver of blue fire just barely managed to miss her. She dropped into a roll and came up into a crouch, hair getting into her eyes as she glared at Azula. She and her companions had chased them down, attacking each day and wearing them all out. Unless the Gaang finally defeated them, it wouldn't be long before Azula manages to capture Aang or severely injure them all.

"Well, aren't you going to attack? Unless you're just a weak, helpless peasant without your water. Ha! How pathetic-" Azula was suddenly cut off when a fist connected with her face. She stumbled back a few steps, eyes widening before narrowing on Katrara.

"How dare-"

"Ahaha...ha…ha..oh no. Gotta go bye!" Katara and all the others fled the scene.

"Wha- Come back here at once, peasants!" Azula shouted.

"Nah, we're good!" Sokka shouted back as they all climbed onto Appa and took off.

At least, they tried. Appa was currently in the middle of trying to relieve himself. Aang groaned.

"Oh no, Appa, hurry up!"

Appa groaned, the stream of pee growing in width.

"Yeah! Come on, boy." The others looked at Aang weirdly.

"Uhh, Aang, I don't mean to interrupt but why doesn't he just pee while flying? I mean, it doesn't make much of a difference, does it?" Sokka asked?

"Appa gets embarrassed. He doesn't like to pee while flying.".

"Oh spirits forbid-We're all about to die and you're worried that your sky bison is going to get embarrassed?"

"Guys…Azula's coming." They nodded grimly, accepting their ridiculous fates as they jumped off Appa and attacking Azula with every last shred of their energy.

* * *

~6 minutes later~

"AANG. IS YOUR BISON SEROUSLY. STILL. PEEING." Sokka shouted as he ducked a jab from Ty Lee.

"I'm sorry!" the monk shouted back. "Sky bisons have enormous bladders! He must have been holding it in for days!"

"HOW MUCH LONGER IS HE GOING TO CONTINUE" Katara screamed as another fireball missed her by an inch.

"I don't know! Maybe 5 more minutes?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 5 MINUTES AGO!" Both siblings shouted back. Aang only winced at that.

"That's it! I am not putting up with this nonsense anymore. Appa! Get ready. You're gonna to have to hold it." Katara gritted out. Appa groaned in protest.

"Appa please! Our lives are in danger!" The bison only grumbled, before reluctantly stopping and ambled over to the group. The gang fired their last attacks and climbed onto Appa with the speed of lightning.

As the Gaang flew away, they heard the faint sound of an indignant Azula shouting, "I'll get you back for this!"

"Psh. Whatever." Toph said, picking her ears with her pinky. "It's not like she got close to anything today, either. And it's what, the fifth day she's been chasing us?"

Everyone stayed silent for a while, before Katara spoke up. "Actually, Azula almost took my head today. Had Aang not warned me, I don't know where I'd be right now. You probably didn't notice since you and Sokka were fighting Ty Lee."

"Oh." The group lapsed into silence once again.

"Well, not use agonizing over it now. We should all get some rest. Appa's been pushed to his limit lately, and honestly, so have all of us. So sleep now, and we'll discuss this when we arrive somewhere Azula can't reach us." The group mumbled their agreement and bid each other goodnight, before falling into deep sleep, one by one.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! We're here!"

"Aang, has anyone ever told you that your annoyingly cheerful voice grates on everyone's nerves in the mornings? Because it does. And I hate it. And so does everyone else."

"Aww c'mon Toph don't be like that. We're here!"

Everyone groaned and stretched, yawning and blearily opening their eyes as they woke up from their brief rest.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Toph said sarcastically.

Aang grinned. "Thanks To-wait. Nooo I fell for it again!" Toph snickered.

"Where are we?" Katara asked, looking around her. There were hardly any trees around them, but there were many bushes. There were a few random hills here and there, and a large canyon-side jutting out from the ground a distance away. The ground had alternating patches of wet and dry, indicating that there was a recent rain. Even though all she saw was dirt, she could hear the sound of rushing water.

"Well, I don't exactly know how Azula's been tracking us all the time, so I zig-zagged around, and found this island!"

Katara slid down Appa, rubbing her eyes. Appa gave a groan, and flew off. Momo gave a chirp and flew off with him.

"Um, where are they going?"

"Appa had to hold in his pee for the remainder of the flight…" Aang sheepishly explained. Katara just facepalmed.

Sokka bounced in front of them, carrying scrolls of paper, laying everything down with a flourish.

"Alright, now that we're here, we might as well design a battle plan. Ideas, anyone?"

"Azula almost got me because I ran out of water last time," Katara grumbled. "If I could find a way to carry water around with me while I fight…"

"Maybe I could earthbend a large container for you?" Toph suggested.

"No, I can't expect you to follow me in a fight, and the water would probably soak and turn the container into mud." The group nodded and brainstormed some more.

"Maybe you could freeze the water and then carry it with you?" Aang said.

"No, that's not practical, and it would melt if I don't continuously freeze it."

Katara looked around. She needed something big and transportable, something that was waterproof, something that could contain a lot of water. Her eyes wandered and landed on…

"Guys," she announced, an evil smirk on her lips. "I have a great idea. Azula would never see this coming."

* * *

"Appa look! You'll get this strawnut berry if you drink all this water!"

"Drink, Appa! I made your favorite melon infused lakeweed soup!"

"Appa! You look great. But you know what would make you look even greater? This tank of water! In your belly!"

"You know, I heard that drinking eight gallons of water each day is good for a sky bison like you! Drink up buddy!"

Appa felt overwhelemed. Why were these hoomans feeding him so much liquid? Not that he wasn't grateful. He was, it's just that his bladder was filling up in just two days, when it usually took five to six days to fill up. It was bound to let loose any day now. He could feel it coming…

* * *

"Okay. I think he's ready."

"Yeah? I think so too. Appa should be able to fly to the mainland by afternoon, which gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"Prepare what?"

"Oooh you'll see, young grasshopper, you'll see."

"…I'm older than you."

"Those hundred years in the iceberg don't count, little one."

"…Okay Sokka. Okay."

* * *

The sun was a molten orange blob in the pink-and-purple-streaked sky when Azula finally showed up with her two cronies, Mai and Ty Lee. They emerged out of the trees on their gecko lizards like avenging nymphs of the woods, an image that was only reinforced by the leaves and twigs tangled in their hair. They were met with the GAang, standing in a row in front of them, each person holding their respective elements (or weapons, in Sokka's case).

"Aww, how cute." Azula said, smiling a deranged smile, twirling a strand of fire in between her fingers. "The widdle babies are trying to intimidate us. A-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Toph earthbent a large earth container around her. They watched as it slowly started glowing red, before it blasted apart and Azula bounded up in a swirl of flames, blue fire at her hands and murder in her eyes.

"You thought you could trap me in a BOX?" She screamed, and shot a stream of blue fire at the GAang. Katara stayed to fight off Azula while Sokka and Toph left to fight with Mai, and Aang rushed off to defeat Ty Lee.

Katara tried her best to stall Azula by freezing water on various parts of her body, but Azula always broke free with the same maniacal grin. Katara started panicking-she barely had any water left, and Appa showed no signs of needing to go.

"What's wrong, water wrench? Running out of water?" Azula sneered.

"Ha! Yeah right." Katara tossed back, using her remaining supply to freeze Azula's face. Azula just steamed her way through the ice, the unnerving glint in her eye never disappearing.

"Ohh, you're so gonna get it now" she snarled, diving at Katara. Katara eeped, then madly rushed away from Azula, accidentally bumping into Appa's side.

"Sorry!" Katara shouted. Appa groaned, then let loose the cumulative efforts of the Gaang. His urine rushed out in large streams, flooding the surrounding area.

"Yes!" Katara shouted, waving her arms and in one move, froze Mai, and Ty Lee in one giant block, while dousing Azula in bison urine. Azula screamed in outrage, missing the nod the Gaang sent to each other as they pulled up their face masks, and used her firebending to steam the urine off while rushing towards Katara. Or at least, she tried to. The urine still clung to her, now congealing into smelly globs that oozed down her entire form. The steam managed to travel into her nostrils, making her woozy. The stink was overwhelming. Azula gagged and tried to cover her nose, but the lack of oxygen made her head spin until she finally passed out due to exhaustion and lack of oxygen.

The Gaang silently whooped, slapping each other on the backs and congratulating each other on their win. Eventually calming down, they turned and gazed at the battle scene. The sunlight glinting off the human popsicles made for a beautiful sight, but..how were they supposed to deal with that giant ice block and one passed out Fire Princess?


End file.
